1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a folding chair, and in particular to a folding chair provided with wheels that is easy to move.
2. The Prior Arts
Referring to FIG. 7, a conventional folding chair used in an office or a conference room is made of metal, and comprises a front leg frame, a rear leg frame, and a seat pivotally connected between the front leg frame and the rear leg frame. The folding chair does not take much room when it is folded. However, because the metal folding chair is heavy, it is exhausting to move them in quantity. Furthermore, because the folding chair is not equipped with wheels, a user can not sit in the folding chair and glide the chair to grab something close by. If the user sitting in the folding chair wants to move the chair by a short distance, he or she needs to stand up to move the chair. Therefore, there is a need to provide the folding chair with wheels.
Referring to FIG. 6, an office chair sold in the market includes a seat A, a backrest B, a base D, an adjustable post C mounted between the base D and the seat A, and a plurality of wheels E equally disposed beneath the base D. The office chair overcomes the disadvantage of chairs without wheels, but it is unfoldable. Thus, the office chair takes up a lot of room to store or move when it is not in use. Furthermore, the wheels E are screwed into the base D. Bolts and screw holes are worn out after long time use, and thus the wheels E are then loosened or even fail to function. The base D and the wheels E will need to be replaced after the bolts and the screw holes are worn out.